


On Brand

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Bin thinks it's unfair that he is not a superhero and Dongmin wants him to stop before he drives himself into an existential crisis.





	On Brand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niwoomin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwoomin/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> The fact that my eyes don't glow when I'm at my strongest is unacceptable and not on brand

“The fact that my eyes don't glow when I'm at my strongest is unacceptable and not on brand,” Bin grumbled.

“That's because you're not an Asgardian,” Dongmin commented and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl.

“Yeah but you can agree that a little something in my eyes glow when I'm at my peak.”

Dongmin choked on his popcorn. “Bin if you don't shut up-” he started as he turned to face his boyfriend.

“Make me,” Bin replied cheekily.

He wrinkled his nose, “I don't feel like it. Much rather date Thor right now.”

“Noo…” Bin said softly and cuddled up to his side. “What does Thor have that I don't?”

Dongmin gazed lovingly at him. His eyes traced the short dark fringe of Bin's hair, down to his eyes that held tiny galaxies in them, to his little round nose and to his thin lips. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss onto them.

A content hum came out from Bin's mouth.

“Well, let's look at what he doesn't have. He doesn't have me as a loving boyfriend,-” Bin snorted. “- he… Doesn't have a normal life as you do, he has to battle villains every day of his life and…”

“And he lost his family, friends and half of his people to his sister then Thanos,” Bin finished.

“Ouch. That's cold.”

“He's a fictional character, his feelings won't get hurt,” he scoffed.

“Weren't you asking me why your eyes don't glow and comparing yourself to him just a second ago?”

“Let's get back to watching Infinity War,” Bin muttered, directing his eyes back to the television.

Dongmin chuckled and continued watching with him.

After the film ended and Dongmin pretended he did not shed tears at the ending again, Bin had gotten up and made his way to their bedroom.

Dongmin followed him and laid beside him.

Silence.

He frowned and glanced over to Bin, who was busy scrolling through Twitter on his phone.

Not wanting to be ignored, he put his entire weight on his lovely partner.

“Hey!”

“You're still sulking,” he pointed out and poked his cheek. “What gives?”

“I don't know. I've been thinking, what if we were in a fictional universe like Thor, Captain America and Iron Man are. Would that mean we would have been involved in the things that happen there? Like would we get dusted too?”

Dongmin propped himself up on his elbow and glanced at the clock on the wall.

Nearly 3 am, meaning it was the beginning of Bin's existential crisis hours.

“There’s a chance that either one, both or none of us get dusted,” he reminded him.

“Yeah but if I was a hero like them then it's only the laws of the Superhero universe that something might happen to you.”

“Hey, dummy. Snap out of it, nothing would happen to me.”

Bin gaped at him and shook his head. “Sorry.”

Dongmin sighed and stroked his hand through Bin's hair. “Would you like to have cool, glowy eyes when you're at your strongest?”

“Not anymore, I want to be me. Normal Bin who has the most handsome and kindest boyfriend in the world.”

“Kind is every once in a while.”

“Yeah,” Bin agreed, “You’re way too mean when I don’t remember something.”

Dongmin shoved him out of bed.

Bin whined but ultimately decided to not get up due to being too tired. Dongmin slid out of the covers and heaved him into bed before turning off the lights and crawl in next to his drowsy boyfriend.

Bin wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

They stayed that way for a bit.

“By the way, you would make an awesome superhero but I feel that I would make a better hero out of the both of us because I’m sure my loved ones won't get hurt,” Dongmin stated.

Bin yawned, causing him to yawn as well.

“Okay, Captain America,” Bin murmured, earning a sharp poke in the ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of finishing my assignment that is due tomorrow :')
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
